Nice Job, James
by BlueMusicLove
Summary: James Potter finds a spell that sends him, Remus, Sirius, and Lily into the future twenty years. Later, when Fred II tosses a time turner to James II, it falls to the floor, sending them thirty years in the past. Apparently, there's a curse that follow the name 'James' everywhere... (Second story!)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, my lovelies! So, on the last chapter of Good Job, James, Abbl2 gave me the constructive criticism I so very much craved! She recommended I do a rewrite, and that is what this is. I've been sending her drafts of the new story, so I'm just going to say we've been co-writing this one. Yeah. So, just letting you know that I live in _America__, _so I will be trying my best at 'British slang,' I've heard it called. I'm going to try and make these chapters as humorous and long as possible, but still- criticism would be nice.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does. I only own this storyline.**

* * *

_Potter Manor_

_July 15, 1975_

_5:23 in the afternoon_

* * *

"Potter, where in the name of Merlin have you been for the past," Lily took a pause to look at her watch, "hour and a half?" She spun around on her heel to stare at the boy.

Lily Evans was a nice girl. With her long red hair and emerald eyes, one would think she was the most kind, gentle human being on the face of the Earth! Well, in all of Surrey.

There was one thing about this girl, though: with fiery hair comes a fiery temper. Lily Evans could get really mad when she had to be. And there was thing about her temper: James Potter could always find a way to trigger her anger. This was one of those moments.

James Potter was also a nice boy. His hair was fairly untidy, though, and his eyes always had that, ah, _ mischievous_ twinkle to them. James was an all around good person. There was only one flaw about him: he was absolutely _terrified _of Lily Evans.

James was looking at the girl, a trace of fear in his eyes as he looked at his friends for support. Sirius put his hands up in defense. "Don't look at me, mate. You're on your own for this one." James turned to Remus, who shook his head and looked at James with sympathy in his eyes.

"Well? Where were you?" Lily asked, far past impatient. James straightened himself up and smirked at her, any signs of fear long gone from his features. "I, dear Lilian, was in the library," he said, ruffling her hair. Lily stared at him, flabbergasted, the laughed. "That's real good, James. Honestly, where were you?" Lily placed her hands on her hips.

"Lily, he really was in the library. I saw him in there," Remus spoke from his position in the corner where he had been reading. Lily looked between the two of them. "You- James Tiberius Potter- were in the _library?" _James simply nodded and sat down on the sofa.

"Why are you finding this so difficult to believe?" James sighed. Lily ignored him and went for her next question, "What business did you have in the library? Decide to grace your mum with your presence?"

James pointed at her in recognition, "That's exactly it, Lily!" She shot him a look and he explained further, "No. I wanted a book on time travel. Did you know that there's a spell that can send people in the future?" He pulled out a book and opened it to a page with the subject of the future.

"Well, of _course _she did, Prongs!" Sirius piped up. "She's bloody Lily Evans! She knows _everything_!" Lily glared at him and responded in a voice that would make anyone cower in fear, "No, I do not, _Sirius._"

Lily turned her attention back to James and the book. "What's the spell called?" James looked at her. "'Time Perfection.' You say the incantation, and then the amount of time you would like to travel into the future. For example, if I wanted all of us to go into the future twenty years, I would say this," James said and motioned the all closer to him. The four became very cramped on the small couch. "_Timtia Perfectia, twenty years!__" _James yelled, and the small group of four disappeared with a large cloud of gold smoke.

* * *

_Number 12 Grimmauld Place_

_July 15, 1995_

_7:08 in the evening_

* * *

"James?"

"Yes, darling?"

"_You're lying on top of me."_

"And?"

"I am _thoroughly_ irritated by it."

"And?"

"Get. Off."

Lily kicked his genitals, which resulted in a very _jumpy_ James. "Merlin, Lily!" Lily rolled his eyes and turned around to examine where they had landed themselves, but instead saw many adults, and Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall.

"Who are you?" one adult demanded, and the teenagers soon realized that everyone in the room had their wands drawn. "Well?" The witch was becoming impatient.

Lily took a small step forward. "Lily Evans. What year is this?" One man scoffed, "Lily Evans? She's dead! It's 1995, July 15. Why do you need to know?"

Lily looked mad at what he said. "I'm not dead! I'm very well alive, thank you very much! Why would I be dead?" Lily's angry expression turned to one of sad confusion.

A man with greasy hair and a hooked nose addressed Professor Dumbledore, "Professor, maybe we should use the Veritaserum; they could be followers of You-Know-Who in disguise."

"I agree, Severus. Sirius, do you have any potions here?" Professor Dumbledore replied. Just as Sirius was about to reply, an older man stood up and walked over to the cupboard over the stove and pulled out a small, glass phial of Truth Serum. He stood in front of Lily. "Drink this." Lily looked at it before taking the smallest sip. "State your full name, age, and where you came from.

Lily could feel the urge to spew the truth, so she answered what she was needed to, "My name is Lilian Elaine Evans. I'm fifteen, and I come from 1974." She watched as the man who said she was dead walked up and began apologizing, "So sorry, Lily. How did you get here from 1974, though?"

"Time Perfection," was all Lily muttered, then turned to glare at James. "This is all _your _fault, Potter! You had us gather around before saying the spell! James! You sent us _twenty _years into the future!" She had cornered him against the wall, and he was obviously worried. He seemed to have found his courage, though, and replied, "Well, I'm me! How did I know that it would work when I said it?" This, of course, had set Lily off, and she stared at him, face ablaze.

"You could have just _not _gone snooping around in your dad's library!" James sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Fine. I'm sorry, Lily." Everyone knew the argument was over right then and there.

"Well," Dumbledore began, "Might I ask who is with you, Miss Evans?" Lily nodded, looking a little awkward about the situation. "James Tiberius Potter," Lily managed before James groaned, "I hate my middle name!" Lily rolled her eyes and continued. "Remus Jonathon Lupin, and Sirius Orion Black."

Dumbledore nodded. "Professor? How long until the serum wears off?" James asked, a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Judging by the amount Lilian took, the effects should wear off in, oh, an hour or two," Dumbledore replied.

"Nymphadora?" Sirius suddenly exclaimed. Everyone in the room stared at a girl with bubblegum pink hair who smiled at him.

"Sirius."

"But you were only a baby when we left. I only knew it was you because of your hair. Even as a one-year-old you could change the color. Pink still your favorite, Dora?" He ruffled her hair, which she replied to by smacking his hand away. "Sirius! I'm kind of older than you right now." Sirius smiled. "Right."

"Podmore? Please go and fetch the other children. Molly? Is dinner almost ready?"

* * *

Around ten minutes later, the small kitchen was packed with the other six teenager that had been packed into the room. Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape had left due to school matters. Now, everyone in the room was introducing themselves.

"I'm Fred Weasley-"

"-and I'm George Weasley," they said shaking everyone's hand. "Oi, you two better not pull any pranks on them while they're here, especially Lily. The temper on that girl will get you into so much trouble. They are our guests after all," Molly was telling them, waving her wand at them.

"Yes, mum," the twins replied.

"Oh, we won't mind a good prank, right, Prongs?" Sirius asked. James looked at them. "I believe you are, Padfoot."

"The Marauders?" the boys asked, which led to a round of questions. "Woah, boys. Let everyone else introduce themselves first, yeah?" the man who had gotten the potion from earlier asked. "Yes, Sirius." Fred and George walked off, looking crestfallen.

To say that Sirius was confused was the understatement of the year. "Oh. Sirius, I'm you. Twenty years into the future. James, Moony, just let that sink in. I was pretty slow back then. It'll click soon enough. Why don't we call him Padfoot and call me Sirius for the time being, huh?" Sirius patted them on the back as they nodded.

A man with thinning hair and scars all over his handsome features walked up to the boys. James and Remus were watching as Padfoot was still trying to comprehend what had happened moments before. "I suppose Sirius has been here," the man said. "I'm going to assume you're me due to the scars and the color of your hair. Am I correct on that, sir?" Remus inquired.

"Yes. You are a bloody brilliant teenager. Well, how about you'll be Moony and I'll be Remus?" Moony nodded and smiled. Remus turned to James. "You're probably wondering where you are right now. After you've met everyone, you, Lily, Moony, Padfoot, and three of the other children need to come and talk to Sirius and I. Deal?" James and Moony nodded, both kind of scared about the authority in Remus' voice. Remus smiled and left them to talk to Molly about dinner.

"Ronald, just go! Or so help me, I will _force _Ginny to perform a Bat-Bogey Hex on your privates!" A bushy-haired girl pushed a ginger boy at the direction of the table Lily, James, Padfoot, and Moony were sitting at (Padfoot had still not managed to grasp the fact that Sirius was him, just twenty years older).

"Uh, hello. I'm Ron. Ron Weasley. I'm fifteen and a Gryffindor at Hogwarts; fifth year this upcoming year, actually," Ron introduced himself, obviously nervous about some reason the Marauders plus Lily couldn't understand.

"Hermione Granger. Fifth year Gryffindor at Hogwarts as well, and I'm hoping to become a prefect, as well," the bushy-haired girl introduced. Lily brightened up towards her last statement. "Really? I would _love_ to be a prefect as well. It's terrible we're in the same year, isn't it? I've heard your a remarkable witch."

"I've heard the same of you, Lily. Our records are spotless. I think Dumbledore would find a way to choose one. Personally, I think you'll make a _much _better prefect than I would," Hermione told Lily, who blushed at the compliment.

"Oh, no. Hanging around these boys has almost landed me detentions and lost plenty of house points. You _must _be a better candidate than I..." Lily and Hermione continued the conversation until a girl with red hair sat down next to Hermione quietly.

"...Ron has been- oh, hello, Ginny!" Hermione said, realizing her friend had sat down beside her. "Hey, 'Mione. James, Moony. Padfoot alright?" Ginny addressed the poor boy who had his head in his hands and was staring at the table.

"Oh, he's fine. He was just introduced to himself a few minutes ago. Freaked him out," Lily answered. "Well, I'm Ginevra Weasley. Although, if you call me that, I'll hex you to bits," Ginny stated simply. James and Moony laughed. Fred and George walked by.

"I wouldn't laugh," said Fred.

"She's completely serious," said George.

"Her Bat-Bogey Hexes?"

"Best in the whole school." And they were off. Ginny looked at James, Moony, and Padfoot, all of whom had paled and stopped laughing. "Trust their words, boys. They may be idiots, but they are idiots that have their moments." Ginny nodded at them and walked over to Tonks, who was talking to Sirius.

A boy with _very _untidy black hair, striking emerald eyes, and a lightning scar sat down in the space Ginny had just occupied. Hermione cleared her throat and stood up. "Well, I have to go make sure Fred and George aren't harming any property. It was nice to talk to you, Lily." Lily smiled at the girl before she had left.

The boy spoke. "Hi. I'm Harry Potter. I'm in Gryffindor and I'm Seeker on the house team," he started, then stopped. James looked at him. "I don't remember there being a Harry in my family. Are you a cousin or something?" James asked.

Just as Harry was about to speak, Remus walked by and told them, "All of you need to come to the Drawing Room."

Harry looked at them and nodded at Remus. "In a minute." Harry turned back to the others as Remus left. "We should probably go." Everyone nodded, and James and Moony helped Padfoot up and they all began on the walk to the drawing room.

As they were leaving the small kitchen, there was a puff of gold smoke, and a small group of people were deposited on the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

**My lovelies! So, here's another chapter! I hope you like it. The first one I wrote in a day. True story. Anyway, here it is. I know that the years won't go with the math, so I made up the years by myself. No hate?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any HP characters.**

* * *

_Godric's Hollow_

_July 15, 2025_

_1:49 in the afternoon_

* * *

"James, we really shouldn't be in dad's office. He told us to never come in here without him," Lily said from the doorway. Her older brother, James, had come up with the _brilliant _idea to 'investigate' their dad's private office in the house. Of course, Lily being Lily, she wasn't very keen on the idea.

Yes, she trusted James, of course. He was an Auror! But, her brothers could be quite, uh, _idiotic, _at times. This was one of those days, however, that when James comes up with an idea, and Hugo or Fred follows through, many things could go wrong.

"Ah, cool down, Lily. All of the adults, with the exception of Teddy and I, are at a party with some of dad's work associates. No one will catch us in here," James replied, sitting down at his dad's desk. He began to look through the desk drawers before pulling something out. It was an orange box with a big, purple 'W' on the top.

"Hey!" James exclaimed, "It's the prank box that Uncle George personally gave me for Christmas! I was wondering where it had gone off to." James began to sift through the contents of the box, making sure everything was there.

Lily sighed. She wouldn't be able to het him out of there. She turned around and sat down on the couch beside her cousin, Rose. "What are you reading, Rosie?"

Rosie was like her mum in many ways. Reading and studying habits were one of them. The girl could never be seen without a book in her hands.

"It's a book on time travel. It has a lot of really interesting facts. For instance, did you know that there is a device that can send people back in time? It's called a _time turner_." Rose turned the book around to show Lily the picture of a golden, spherical object with a small hourglass in the middle with a chain around it. "It can only go back up to twenty-four hours, though."

Lily looked at the picture. _Where have I seen that before?_ She knows she's seen it, but _where_? Then she remembered.

"I've seen it before! I was going to come in here to ask my dad something when I was little. I saw him fiddling with it before I walked in," Lily said, and ran over to where James was sitting. "James, get up." He didn't look at her.

"James, up, or when we go back to school and you're patrolling Hogsmeade, I will perform a Bat-Bogey Hex on your unmentionables," Lily threatened. She watched with satisfactory as James closed all the drawers and walked over to Albus.

That was one thing Lily had inherited from her mum. Her temper, and the power of her Bat-Bogey Hexes. Apparently, her mum had performed one so well, she had gotten into an exclusive club with her Potions professor in her fifth year.

Lily sat down at the desk and tried to recall the events that had happened when she saw her dad with the time turner.

* * *

_A six-year-old Lily walked down the hallway. She giggled as she almost tripped on her snowy white kitten, Hedwig. "Sorry, Hedwig!" she told the cat and continued down the hallway. She stopped in front of the two glass doors that lead into her father's office. She cupped her hands around her eyes and put them against the glass._

_Inside, she saw her father, Harry, sitting at his desk, holding a small object with a smile on his face. She giggled again. _

_Tap! Tap! _

_She knocked on the door and saw her father look up and smile at her, beckoning her to come inside. "Hi daddy!" Lily yelled as she ran towards her father's opened arms. He sat her on his lap and kissed her head. "Hello, little Lily Luna!"_

_Harry tickled her stomach, causing her to giggle again. "Daddy?" she asked, playing with his glasses that had been on top of his desk. "Yes, darling?"_

_She hesitated. Should she ask him? She didn't want to get in trouble. "What were you playing with?" she asked, pointing to the small object that was laying, abandoned, on his desk._

_Harry looked at it. "It's a special toy that can send people back in time. I used to use it when I was Teddy's age," he sighed. Lily nodded._

_"What did you come here for, little one?" Harry asked, changing the subject swiftly and putting the object into the top drawer of his desk. "Oh! Mummy said lunch is ready. She wanted me to come and fetch you."_

* * *

Lily smiled and reached down to open the top drawer. "Merlin!" she yelled. It was locked.

"Teddy? Will you come unlock this drawer for me?" she called to the young adult. He sighed and pulled out his wand as he walked over to the redheaded child.

He pointed his wand at the drawer and muttered, "_Alohamora. _Lily, I don't know what on Earth you are doing, put please do not get me involved." He walked back over to his chess game with Rose's brother, Hugo.

Lily smiled and opened the drawer and, upon spotting it, pulled out the time turner. "Rosie? This is it, right?" Lily said, holding up the device for her cousin's eyes. Rose looked up from her book and yelled, "Lily! Put that back! It's one of the last four in the _world_!"

Lily squealed and ran over to hide behind her cousin, Fred. "Freddie, protect me! Rose is out to get me!" Fred rolled his eyes and continued conversing with his sister, Roxanne.

"Hugo! Catch!" James tossed a book over to Hugo, which was intercepted by Lily, who caught the book with her Seeker reflexes. Lily ran back to the desk and sat down, placing everything on top of it, which seemed to have calmed Rose down significantly.

"Thank you," Rose sighed. She went back to the couch and sat down, allowing Lily to lean back and wallow in her memories of her and her father when she was little.

When Lily wasn't looking, James and Fred had tiptoed up to the desk. James grinned mischievously at his cousin, who ginned back. Roxanne was watching them with an amused look.

Roxanne was the younger than the two of them, and one of Lily's best friends. She knew how Lily would react to her brother and idiotic cousin if they began messing with it- which was quite likely, now that she thought of it.

James snatched up the time turner and began tossing it from hand to hand. Lily and Rose had snapped their attention to James and Fred, who had just begun tossing the item of choice in between the two of them.

"James!" Lily screeched. "James Sirius, put that back _now_!" James looked at her and laughed.

"What are you going to do? You're underage! You can't do magic outside of school! Besides, you're only a third year, Luna!" He ruffled her hair- but, he wan't quick enough, because Lily grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back. "I'll tell mum. I'll tell her it was your idea to come in here, and I just happened to _stumble _upon the time turner. Got it?" Lily whispered in his ear. James shook his head frantically and Lily released him.

Fred shrugged his shoulders and called to James, "James! Catch!" He tossed the time turner to the said boy. The time turner fell to the floor and hit Lily's cat, Hedwig. Hedwig hissed and leaped into Lily's arms. Lily cuddled the white half-cat, half-Kneazle (just like her aunt's).

After Hedwig had jumped up, the group of eight watched the time turner fall onto the wood floor. There was a shatter as the glass broke and a cloud of gold smoke enveloped the group.

* * *

_Number 12 Grimmauld Place_

_July 15, 1995_

_7:46 in the evening_

* * *

_"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER!" _Lily screamed once they had gotten up from the floor. "WHAT HAVE YOU _DONE? _And _you,_" she said, ganging up on Fred, "Deciding to throw the time turner to James. Fred! His back was to you, and-"

"Excuse me?" Lily spun around to face a room of adults and teenagers. Everyone had their wands out. Most of these adults were supposed to be dead. What had happened? Lily went and stood between her brothers, who both grabbed one of her hands and gave them a squeeze.

"Who are you and where are you from?" one man asked. He had balding, red hair, and seemed weary. "Grandpa Arthur?" Rose questioned. The man stared at her as if she had just sprouted another head. "Pardon? I'm no grandfather. Sirius, I think they may need Veritaserum."

One man nodded, and walked to the cupboards over the sink. He cam back and stood in front of Teddy, whose hair had been a calm brown had turned a bright turquoise. "Just a sip," said the man, and handed Teddy a small glass phial of Truth Potion. Teddy nodded and took the smallest sip of the liquid.

"State your full name, age, and where you're from," the man said. He handed the small bottle over to Teddy. Teddy let out a breath and took a sip.

"Ted Joshua Lupin. I'm twenty-four and we're all from the year 2025. What year are we in now?" Teddy asked, looking at everyone in confusion. A man with thinning hair answered, "1995. Who're your parents, boy?" Teddy took a deep breath.

"Remus John Lupin and Nymphadora Eilene Tonks Lupin. Mum, dad," Teddy added, seeing them and recognizing them from photos that Harry had around the house.

His mum's hair had turned from the mousy brown it usually was, to her favorite shade of bubblegum pink. His father, whom of which he had seen almost immediately, had scars evident on his face and his own brown hair was thinning. Teddy had also noticed that when he had announced his fatherhood, Remus' face had paled considerably.

"Ted, you're not a-" Remus had begun before Teddy shook his head, expecting this. "No, I'm not. Although, I am Metamorphmagus." Remus gained some color in his face, but still looked a little uncertain.

Tonks had come up and thrown her arms around Teddy, who, quite surprised by this, placed his own arms on her gingerly. She let go, and, smiling up at him, led him to where Remus was standing.

Teddy had passed the phial to Roxanne, who sighed and took a the smallest sip of potion before asking, "When will the potion wear off?" She knew she should know, being Rose's cousin, but she had never really paid attention.

"Around an hour," the man who had gotten the potion answered. Roxanne nodded before continuing with her information, "I'm Roxanne Delilah Weasley. I'm thirteen years old and my parents are George and Angelina Johnson Weasley."

A girl's eyes widened. "George and_ Angelina_? I can't see them together. It's like, impossible," she said. There were murmurs of agreement around the room.

"Well, come here, then!" George motioned for Roxanne to join them, and Roxanne smiled and walked over after handing the potion to Fred. Fred smirked and, after taking a sip himself, handed it over to James who did the same.

James and Fred held their wands to their necks, and spoke, their voices ten times louder than normal. "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" James began, followed by Fred, then Hugo, who had caught wind of their idea and taking a swig as well.

"YOU ARE HERE TO SEE THE PLEASURES OF FRED ARTHUR WEASLEY, HUGO ALAN WEASLEY, AND JAMES SIRIUS POTTER!"

"I am James Sirius Potter, twenty years of being alive, and I graduated from Gryffindor as a Chaser for the House team. My parents are, yes, _the _Harry Potter and _fantastic _Ginny Weasley Potter. I am proud to be here today, in front of you all, my family. I-" he was cut off by Fred, who shoved him out of the way.

"Yeah, yeah, mate. Don't go all lovey dovey on me. And look, you made your mum blush!" He had gestured to Ginny, who blushed even harder. She caught Harry's eye and looked down, seeing his own red face.

"Fred Arthur Weasley, the second. Although, according to my _darling_ cousin," Fred hugged Lily, "my name is Freddie. Anyway, I'm fourteen, in my fourth year as a Gryffindor, and I am Roxie's brother. I do play the position of Beater, just like my dear dad."

Hugo rolled his eyes, and when Fred didn't continue, began himself, "I'm Hugo Alan Weasley, thirteen years old, a proud Gryffindor, and Keeper for the team. I've been told I'm the best one since my dad went to school. My father is Ronald Bilius Weasley," he stopped, hearing a groan emit from a ginger. "Mum! My middle name!" A pillow from nowhere hit him in the head.

"And my mother is Hermione Jean Granger Weasley. Lovely meeting you all." Hugo concluded, giving a little bow, and handing the phial of potion to his sister, Rose.

Hermione was blushing a bright red, and was looking at her trainers. Ron's ears were red and he was staring at the wall, not trying to catch anyone's eye.

"About bloody time!"

"We've known all along," Fred and George said. Ron muttered, "Shut up," before sinking in his seat.

Rose passed the potion onto Lily and said, "I'm the offspring of Hermione Granger. Don't you think I'd tell the truth?" Hermione nodded and shrugged her shoulders, "I wouldn't lie, you all know that."

James found a loophole, "Ah, but you are also Ron's offspring." This seemed to convince Rose, as she took the Veritaserum from Lily's hands and took a sip. "My name is Rose Lynn Weasley. I am Hugo's sister, fifteen, in my fifth year at Hogwarts as a Ravenclaw, and I play Chaser. I think that's it." Rose gave a curt nod and went to stand by Hugo, who ruffled her hair.

Lily looked at the potion and swallowed. Albus, noticing this, took the Veritaserum from her and swallowed some. "I'm Albus Severus Potter. I'm in Slytherin, fifth year, and the House Seeker," he rushed out. He looked around the room, meeting shocked faces. It was only a matter of seconds before they all broke out into a riot.

"You named him after _Snape_?" _  
_

"Harry! You birthed a _Slytherin_!"

"EVERYONE! Calm down, please! Can I just-have a moment to explain?" Albus screamed. Everyone quieted down to let him speak. He turned to his dad, green meeting green. "You named me after Snape because you called him one of the bravest men you've ever known. And he was a Slytherin. You told me it wouldn't a difference to you if I was a Slytherin or a Gryffindor because you would still love me. You were actually happy that I made Slytherin, now that I think of it, wasn't he, Lil?" He turned to his sister, who nodded. "You told me the Hat takes a person's own wants into accord. It did for you." Harry nodded.

"Alright, Albus. I understand. Anything else I need to know?" Albus shook his head, just as Hugo said, "Actually! Rosie has something to say. Ow, Rose."

"No, I do _not _need to say anything," Rose kept a firm hand on Hugo's mouth. James II jumped up and yelled, "ROSE IS DATING A MALFOY!" He then proceeded to run around the room, barely escaping Rose's clutches.

"James!" she kept screaming. She was running past Teddy and his parents when an arm wrapped around her waist.

"Woah there, Rose. No need to go killing your cousin, because I think your dad will kill you," Teddy pointed to her dad, who was going red in the face.

"Surprise, daddy! Wait, dad. He's actually not a Slytherin; he's a Ravenclaw, like me. His dad has changed, too," she explained. Ron's face returned to normal after that brief explanation.

"Well," Remus cleared his throat, "Now that we've done that, Sirius and I need to see James the first, Lily Evans, Moony, Pads, Harry, Hermione, and Ron in the drawing room. Hurry, now."

The small group of people followed Remus up the stairs and into a room off the first landing.

"Hi mum, dad," was what Harry said first.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there, sexy. On the last chapter I uploaded, a guest commented that they thought my works were going somewhere. Let me just say, thank you so much. That was really a confidence booster. I appreciate it, 'Teen Author.' Anywho, sorry I took so long. I've been off doing state standardized tests, and procrastinating. Mainly the ladder. Here you are, hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything recognizable. And if I borrow any lines from people who commented, I'll give you credit at the end.**

**P.S.: Sorry if some dates are off, or something is in there that I could have done better, or someone is a little OOC. If there was something like that, let me know and I'll fix it next time. Enjoy!**

* * *

Lily stared at him. "Excuse me? I don't know who you are addressing, but I'm not a mother." Harry worriedly looked at Remus, who was looking at James, trying to see his reaction. Harry did the same to find his father scrutinizing him with narrowed eyes.

"Lil, he does look like us. Before you yell at me, or worse, kick me, hear me out. He looks a great deal like me, except his eyes. The only person I know with eyes like that is you. What did you say your name was?" Harry cleared his throat before answering, "Harry James Potter." Lily scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Of course _you _would name your kid after yourself."

James feigned offense. "Well, excuse me. How did you get that scar?" Harry had been touching his prickling scar absentmindedly. "That is a story for another time," Remus said. Harry had nearly forgotten about the other people in the room while he was introducing himself to his parents. "It smells like Molly has dinner ready. Let's go, shall we?"

"Wait! What about Peter?" Padfoot asked. Sirius tried to restrain the growl that was building up in his stomach and slowly climbing up his throat. Harry felt a pang of anger and rage flitter through his chest as he remembered the man that betrayed his best friends.

Remus sighed. "He won't be coming. Don't worry about him right now, alright?" Padfoot looked confused and sad, but slowly nodded before walking out of the room with the rest of the group.

They walked into the kitchen without, thankfully, notice. James, Padfoot, and Moony took a seat by James II, Fred II, and the twins. Harry went to Hermione and Ron, Lily over to Ginny, and Remus and Sirius over to Tonks and Teddy.

* * *

"Rose, I don't know. Yeah, I'm glad to see my grandparents, but I don't have to good a feeling about this predicament. I mean, we don't have any clothes, and where will we sleep? You know what I can be like in these situations, Rose. Rose, I'm having an anxiety attack!" Lily sat on the couch and put her head in her hands and her head between her knees. Neither her parents nor herself knew where she got her anxiety attacks from. She assumed her grandmother.

Rose and Lily had wandered into the drawing room to talk about this and get some privacy. Rose had been skimming the shelves of ancient books while Lily was talking, and only stopped when Lily cried out. She turned around and ran over to her cousin, who was rocking herself on the couch and had a few tears running down her cheeks. "Do you want Teddy?" Rose whispered. Teddy had been there when Lily had her first attack, so he could help her.

Lily nodded. Rose exited the room and quickly ran into the kitchen and began looking for her older cousin. Spotting him, she ran over to him and bent down by him and whispered, "Lily's having an attack. Minor, but she needs you." Teddy nodded and excused himself from the conversation with his parents. He followed her out of the kitchen and up the steps.

Walking into the room, he peeked his head in and looked at the couch for Lily. The small thirteen year old had her knees up to her chest and was breathing deeply. "Lily pad. What's wrong?" He cradled her just like he had when she was younger. She explained her situation and watched the swirling patterns coming out of his wand. "Alright. We'll figure it out. None of the Aurors will be staying here tonight, so there will be room. If you come downstairs, we can discuss it with you. Come on." They stood up and left the drawing room with Rose.

The three of them entered the kitchen and sat down again, Lily placing her head on her older brother's shoulder. He looked down at her. "You alright?" he whispered. She nodded. "Yeah, I'm just a little tired," she yawned. "When do we go to bed? Time travel really takes it out of me." James chuckled. "No idea. Soon, I suppose." Lily nodded. "I might fall asleep on your shoulder. You've been warned." James laughed and nodded. "Noted."

* * *

"Attention, everyone. There are rooming arrangements to be assigned, then. How about," Remus stopped and thought for a moment. "The twins, Prongs, Padfoot, Moony, and Teddy together." There were many cheers and one loud groan. "Shut up, Teddy. Fred II, James, Harry, Hugo, and Ron. Then all the girls in Ginny and Hermione's room. This should be a fun night. I suggest everyone wear either earmuffs or earplugs."

* * *

"That is it. I am going in there. If I don't come back out in at least ten minutes, you come and get me," Lily Luna said, standing up and opening the bedroom door.

For the past hour and a half, the boys, all _eleven_ of them, had been making a whole lot of noise. Remus was right; they really should've gotten earplugs. Lily barged into the twins' room and stood in the doorway, waiting for one to notice her. James finally did, and stopped making his pillow fly before yelling to the others, "Oi, my sister's got something to say." Everyone else shut up and turned to her, eyes widening.

Lily very suddenly felt very self-conscious. She had forgotten to put on a robe over the oversized T-shirt one of her brothers had let her use. James smacked Padfoot's head. "Stop ogling my sister." Padfoot hit him back, which resulted in a wrestling match. Lily kicked James' stomach, stopping the both of them.

Lily sighed and sat down next to Albus, who hugged her. She noted he was shirtless, which wasn't abnormal back at home. The boys in her family had this werd thing about vanity, so they always slept shirtless. But, according to her friends, they did have the muscles to do so. Upon further inspection, she saw that all the boys were shirtless, except for Teddy and Moony, and that all eleven boys were in the room.

"So what were you doing before I interrupted?" she asked Albus. "Nothing," he said a little to quickly. "Albus," she warned. He sighed. "We were talking about our own pasts and presents." Lily nodded. "So whose were you on?" Prongs piped up, "Mine!"

* * *

"Whats taking her so long?" Rose paced the floor. Hermione was sitting up in her bed, and stretched a hand out to hold Rose's arm. "Rose, she's fine. They are just boys, you know, almost all of them underage. Why don't we go see?" Rose sighed, looked at the door, then nodded. "Alright. Gin, come on." Ginny groaned. "But then I'll have to _get up._" Lily rolled her eyes.

"Stop whining and get up," she laughed. She glanced at her watch. "Eleven twenty-two. Let's go." Ginny sighed before standing up and shuffling across the hall to the twins' room.

Upon entering, the girls were shocked at what they saw: Lily was laughing with the boys at a joke someone must've told, and was sitting by Fred II. "She never sits with Fred, not at all," Rose muttered.

"Do you think they drugged her?" Ginny asked. Rose and Hermione looked at her. "What?" she defended herself. "It's our family! Our family's weird!" Rose shrugged. She had a point there. Lily Evans walked through the doorway and sat down between Prongs and Padfoot. "Lily, what took you so long?" she asked sternly. The younger girl shrugged. "I guess I got caught up," she answered.

The other girls rolled their eyes before plopping down on the floor. "What were you all laughing about?" Rose asked.

"Hold on," Prongs said. Everyone turned to him. "Has anyone else noticed how many gingers there are in here?" he wondered aloud. The children looked around the room before laughing; most of them were gingers.

The rest of the night was spent laughing at stories of pranks, and mischief. No one fell asleep until late in night.

* * *

"Oh, goodness. I'm knackered," Lily Luna stated as she sat down at the table for breakfast. Mrs. Weasley looked over at her from the stove. "What time did you kids go to bed at?" she asked.

Rose groaned from the other end, "Bed? Around ten. Fell asleep? Let's just say it was after midnight." Just at that moment, four or five boys came tumbling down the stairs. "Good morning!" Prongs chirped. "Mrs. Weasley, do you think it would be possible to visit Diagon Alley today?" Padfoot asked.

Mrs. Weasley exhaled sharply. "I suppose. Go tell the others, please, Rose." Padfoot and Prongs looked offended. "Why can't we? We came up with it!" Prongs whined. Mrs. Weasley gave them a pointed look."Because I don't trust you two with responsibility," she answered.

They shrugged. "You have a valid point. We shall depart at two!" Padfoot shouted.

This was going to be a long day for the adults.

* * *

**There you are! Sorry for the wait. I'm just really lazy. Well. I'm gonna watch a movie.**

**Review and favorite and follow and I'll give you a cookie!**

**Haha, I won't. But you'll get brownie points in my book! ;)**

**Love,**

**~Mady!**


End file.
